A Pokemon Fantasy
by AgentJed
Summary: This story takes place in a world where Pokemon are simply just the names of souls that one can possess, and humans are the ones who take part in battling using magic. Kinda confusing, right?


_Watch. Protect. Guard. Preserve. Remain. Secure._

_Watch. Protect. Guard. Preserve. Remain. Secure._

_Remember._

"HEY! We're almost there."

Isaac quickly shook his head, with a sharp intake of breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and tensed up. "Wha-? What? Where-?"

"Are you alright dude? You looked pretty dazed there for a minute."

Isaac looked over at his friend, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." Isaac took another deep breath and looked around. "Are we almost there?"

His friend, called Kolt, nodded. "I just said that, dude. Yes, you can literally see the island right over there." Kolt pointed in a direction and Isaac swung his head around to look. He could, in face, see Rue Island just over the crashing waves.

"Finally!" Isaac exclaimed. "I hate riding on ships."

"You hate ships? Hah, imagine how I'm feeling. All this water around me is stressful."

"What? It shouldn't be. You- you make no sense."

"Shut up. I don't like water."

Isaac was about to retort but then decided that keeping his mouth shut was the best choice of action here.

The ship that they were on was quite huge, considering it was for travelers making their way to Rue Island. Surprisingly it was pretty cheap to get on this ship, a little too cheap, but perhaps it was because business was lacking and they desperately needed people to come aboard.

Kolt certainly thought it was a great idea to get the cheapest tickets, meaning less comfort and more noise, but Isaac didn't really mind.

"Hey Isaac, what's the plan?"

Isaac slowly turned his head over at Kolt, who was doing some weird dance in the middle of the room. "What?"

"A plan. For the battle. _Battles_."

"Uh, why are you asking this now?"

Kolt did a little twirl. "Because, you usually make the plans, and I enact them with precise accuracy. It's always been like that. My plans suck." He continued to spin, a little faster now.

"Well," Isaac thought for a moment, "this is a little different. This is a _huge_ tournament, and we've only partaken in simple town tournaments. Which means that our opponents will be a lot stronger than usual. I don't have any plans at the moment, but when we figure out who our opponents are, then maybe I'll be able to make a plan that you can enact with your _precise accuracy_. Also, what the hell are you doing?"

Kolt was now spinning quite fast and very tiny sparks of electricity crackled under his feet.

"KOLT. You are going to BURN the ship TO THE GROUND. STOP."

Kolt did a little chuckle, and didn't stop twirling entirely, but slowed down to a point where the sparks stopped. "You know I can't stay still."

"YEAH, but don't move too fast on a WOODEN boat! I swear, you're trying to kill me."

A few hours passed and soon the captain of the ship shouted, "RUE ISLAND! THIS STOP- RUE ISLAND!"

Kolt and Isaac made their way to the top deck and got in line to leave the ship. The captain waited near the exit, and said farewell to everyone who was leaving.

"Farewell, you two. Thanks for not being a pain like some of the others."

"No problem!" Kolt said with a smile, while Isaac just nodded slightly.

They stepped off the ship, and was now officially on Rue Island.

"We made it!" Kolt shouted, and wrapped his arms around Isaac, who tensed up again. "Now, let's go sign up for that tournament!"

"Okay... please let go of me."

Isaac asked some locals where they would be able to sign up for the tournament. After some awkward conversations, Isaac was finally able to be correctly directed to the stadium. It was huge, and nothing like the stadiums that the two had ever been to before.

"I'm so excited!" Kolt exclaimed. "I can barely contain myself-!"

Isaac smiled. "I'm happy as well, but a little nervous." He scanned the area for the sign up booth and spotted it in the distance. "Over there, let's go."

The two friends made their way over to the sign up booth. They were greeted by a lady with bright eyes and a smile. "Welcome to the Rue Island Stadium! Are you here to sign up for the Yearly Tournament?"

"Yes, we are," said Isaac, with an excited Kolt behind him.

"Alright!" she said, writing something down, "Are you both battling together? Or individually?"

"Together."

"Thank you- okay, so I'll give you one Double Battle form that will account for the both of you. Make sure to fill out both sides, and turn in the forms to the lady inside the stadium."

Isaac received the papers and said a quick thanks to the lady. There were a few tables on the side that already had a few people filling out their papers, so they made their way to an empty one and sat down. Isaac started to fill out the form, mumbling something under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" Kolt asked.

"No, no, it's just- this form requires a lot more information than what we've filled out before."

Kolt leaned in closer to Isaac to try and read the form. "Like what?"

"Your age, your soul type, how many times you've battled, things like that."

"Our soul type? What? Isn't that cheating if the others know what typing we specialize in?

Isaac sighed, but continued to fill out the form without stopping. "Yeah, but that also means we would know what our opponent was as well. Mutual exploits, I guess."

"What if someone lies? OH! I know- say I have a Normal Type Soul, but then in parenthesis, write- 'Soul of Arceus.' I bet that would send chills down their spines."

"I'm not going to write down that you have the soul of _God_, because you're _very far_ from it- and you would probably get banned."

"Dang it."

"..."

"_You_ could be Arceus and _I_ could be Giratina~"

"No! Shut up, Kolt."

"...fine. It was worth a shot."

* * *

**A/N: Heyo, thanks for reading. This first chapter isn't very exciting, but then again, I'm not too great of a writer. The first few chapters may be a little confusing with how things in this universe work, but I'll do my best to explain it in the story.**

**I don't know how often I'll update. I have a few ideas for where this could go, but who knows if I'll have the time to continue.**

**Also, I'm not perfect. If you see a spelling/grammatical error- I'm really sorry. **:,)

* * *

**(Daily Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.)**


End file.
